Fabrication of advanced integrated circuits often involve patterning of 1× nm half-pitch features in high volume manufacturing of semiconductors. Multiple patterning techniques may enable feature size scaling based on lithographic techniques such as 193 nm immersion lithography. Self-aligned double patterning is an example of a multiple patterning technique. Extensions of order multiple patterning techniques to 11 nm half pitch and below present challenges.